1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for aiding the surgeon while performing an operation on a human ear and more particularly to a device for avoiding damage to the ear by uncontrolled movement by the surgeon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known for preventing damage to the ear during surgery. A device for preventing hazards during a myringotomy or a similar operation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,912. The device includes a battery powered motor for providing rotary motion to a surgical knife through a set of drive gears. The operation of this device is complicated because of the motor drive and the gearing. Moreover, it is bulky because of the addition of a battery pack for powering the motor.
During ear surgery, the foregoing device is attached to an ear speculum at its wide funnel-shaped opening and the surgical knife extends therethrough and out of the tapered end of the speculum into the inner ear. The surgical knife is supported by a plurality of ball bearings to prevent wobble and friction. One of the plurality of bearings is mounted on the inner wall of the speculum. This bearing is semi-circular in shape and forms a cradle to support the rotating surgical blade and to prevent the blade from wobbling.
Although the motor driven surgical knife is functional and prevents wobble, it is not cost effective because of the need for batteries, a motor and associated gearing, bearings and complicated attachments. Furthermore, the device is too expensive to be disposed of after each use in surgery.